Lily and James The Order of the Phoenix
by ladycaramelx
Summary: This story, unlike others doesn't revolve around L&J romance, although there are some aspects of that... it touches the subject of The Order of the Phoenix, only in Lily and James' time.
1. Enemies

Lily Evans was no ordinary girl. For one, she had no interest at all in make up, clothes, etc. Everyone who knew her well knew that she would much rather play sports (particularly hockey) rather than do anything that anyone related to girls.   
  
Most of the people who knew her well would just take it that Lily enjoyed being "different", and would just let her be- except for the boy who lived across the street, that is, who enjoyed making Lily's life a living h-e-double hockey sticks.  
  
His name was James Potter, and he loved nothing more than to make a certain girl- who's name was Lily Evans- feel miserable.   
  
"Hey! RED HEAD!!!!", he'd yell.   
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?", Lily would yell back.   
"I called you Red Head, you carrot haired boy!", James would holler back.   
  
This would always result in Lily running across the street, and chasing James around the neighbourhood- much to the amusement of James' best friend, Sirius, who lived next door to him.  
  
Some people say that "hate" is too much of a strong word- but using the word "hate" to describe how Lily felt towards James was a touch too mild.   
  
Other than her obsession with baggy clothes, sports (by the time she was 7, she had memorized almost all the rules for hockey, basketball, and other sports, and now that she was 10, she could beat anyone at anything), she was quite normal. She would go to school, everyday, and ride her bright red mountain bike back, using the back streets to avoid James and his evil sidekick, Sirius. At school, she was quite smart- she was in 6th grade, since she had gotten to skip 2nd grade. Her best friend was Isadora, who was the opposite of Lily- Lily was bold and brave, while Isadora was shy and frightened of everything. Lily despised James and Sirius, while Isadora thought they were "cute"- something Lily thought was not only disgusting and horrific- but very unbelievable.  
  
One weekend, Lily was practicing her wrist shot on her driveway, when James ran into her driveway.   
  
"I GOT INTO HOGWARTS!!!!", he yelled at the top of his lungs, making everyone who was outside at the moment stare at him.   
  
"GET OFF MY FREAKING PROPERTY YOU MENTAL NUTHOUSE!", Lily screamed back at him.   
  
"JAMES! Get back in here! Your twin sister didn't make a fuss! Get back in here! You'll alert the muggles!", Mrs. Potter yelled, as she stuck her head out the living room window.   
  
James blushed, and ran back into his house- or should I say mansion?   
  
Lily scowled at him, as he looked back at her, and she continued to do wrist shots, muttering to herself how strange boys could be. From then on, she considered James, not only to be an evil, scheming horrible little boy, but to be slightly mentally disturbed ("What on earth is Hogwarts?!", and a rich stuck-up snob who thought he was all that just because his parents were extremely rich and owned mansions and lots of stock, and were "well known" through out Europe.   
  
From that moment and on, Lily started avoiding James' gaze, as if afraid his "mental personality" would pass on to her. However, her parents encouraged to become better friends with this "smart, polite, and kind-hearted young man". "Smart?? Polite?? KIND-HEARTED?!? My foot, I tell you!", Lily would always say to herself, everytime her parents told her off for being mean to James or Sirius.   
  
One day, Isadora decided to visit Lily, and she brought her pet West Highland White Terrier, Cocoa. Lily's American Eskimo dog wasn't all to fond of this hyperactive terrier, so they brought them both outside hoping that Nikki, Lily's dog, would become closer to Cocoa.   
  
Unfortunately, James and his twin sister were having their 11th birthday that day- and were having a huge parteey on their front lawn, with people dressed strangely running around and playing pranks on each other.   
  
"Good grief! Look, Isadora! Those idiots are having some freaking partey... let's get out of here... those idiot people on their lawn look like replicas of James... look at their stoopid clothes! Lets get out of here before they start bugging us...!", Lily said irritably, pulling Nikki with her to go back to her backyard.   
  
"Uhh no Lily! OH MY GOSHIES!!! LOOK AT HOW CUTE SIRIUS LOOKS WITH THA-"   
  
"GET OVER HERE!", Lily snarled.  
  
Lily pulled Isadora into her backyard, much to the dismay of Isadora.   
  
"What's your problem, already, Lily! I mean... they're just having fun, and you have to make some stupid scene!", Isadora said angrily to Lily.   
  
"What's MY problem?? Don't you mean what's THEIR problem? That little piece of scum is so selfish! He only cares about him self. He is always playing pranks on me, him and his little snooty side kick Sirius- I mean what kind of name is that!!- and they're just so horrible! I can't see how you can find them cute! He is so inconsiderate, blasting the neighbourhood out of their beds early in the morning because of his stupid 11th birthday- when he really acts more like he's FIVE- and ugh! He's so stupid and horri-"   
  
"LILY EVANS! I've been your friend since kindergarden and ever since you moved here, you've been complaining and griping about James Potter! CAN'T YOU SEE? He wants to be your friend! He doesn't know how else to make you be his friend, but really- he just wants to be your-"   
  
"ISADORA YOU ARE SO FREAKING THICK! How can you think of him as being a good person? How can me PARENTS think of him as a good person??? He's BAD! He-"   
  
"Lily, I'm sorry, I don't really want to associate myself with a predjudiced person like you anymore..."   
  
And Isadora grabbed Cocoa by the collar, attatched her leash, and marched off of Lily's backyard.   
  
"WAIT!", Lily cried. But Isadora just kept walking.  
  
Lily left Nikki in the backyard, and ran after Isadora, top speed. Lily was in very good shape, and she caught up to Isadora easily. Isadora had never blown up like that- she was normally shy and reserved.   
  
"How can you say that stuff about POTTER? I mean... he's bad! I heard he got in to St. Brutus's Institute for Incurably Criminal Boys! I mean you can't deny he's messed in the mind!"   
  
"LILY! Just GO AWAY! I don't want to be your friend anymore!"   
  
"You WHAT!?"   
  
"That's right! I don't!"   
  
Lily felt her face go red.   
  
"Fine then. Be that way.", Lily said angrily, and she marched back to her lawn, where she saw James' twin sister, Ellianny, standing next to her front door. Lily had never met James' sister before, but she assumed she was just as horrible.   
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?", Lily said nastilly, still seething about her exbest friend's ignorance.   
  
"Oh... um, is this a bad time?", Ellianny said, shyly.   
  
"Not at all, Ellianny! Happy Birthday, by the way, come on in!", Mrs. Evans said, opening the door, glaring at Lily.   
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs. Evans, but my parents just wanted to know if Lily and Petunia would like to come to our birthday partey?"   
  
"Why, I'm sure they'd love to! Wouldn't you, Lils?"   
  
Lily felt her face go red. Their BIRTHDAY PARTEY?! Why, she'd jump off a bridge before setting foot into that evil fiend's property... except of course, when she chased after him for calling her a RED HEAD... CARROTS, reall-   
  
"Lily?"   
  
"Oh, yeah... ummm..."   
  
Lily saw her mum glare at her, and Lily knew she'd have to go.   
  
"Okaaaay...."  
  
Minutes later, Petunia bounced down the stairs, dressed in a frilly pink dress that was far too small for her- and ran out the front door to the partey. Lily, however, slouched down the stairs, with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing a simple blue tank top and short khaki skirt- all that she'd ever agree to wear.   
  
"Do I HAVE to go?", she asked sadly to her father. Her father was usually very kind to her, but she already knew what the answer would be.   
  
"You MUST", Mr. Evans said, laughingly.   
"Okaaaayyy...", Lily said, slouching out the door.   
  
"STAND UP STRAIGHT!", her mother hollered out of Petunia's bedroom window, and Lily stood up straight, not because she wanted to, but because of what greeted her eyes as she looked at the Potter residence- minutes before, it was a junkyard, with garbage everywhere- and now it was all cleaned up! How did they do that so fast?   
  
Lily caught up to Petunia, who unfortuantely, did not look at all very appealing in her tiny frilly barbie-like dress. Petunia rang the doorbell, and marched right in primly, without even greeting Mr. Potter, who grimaced as Petunia walked by, perhaps because she was not wearing any underpants, or perhaps because she had put on too much of her very strong smelling home-made perfume (ew). Lily, however, decided to be polite- I mean she HAD to go anyway, so she might as well make it good, maybe her parents would take her to a hockey game to thank her, maybe-   
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter! How do you do?", Lily asked, smiling. Mr. Potter smiled back at the pretty young lady who stood on his doorstep, and said, "Come right in, Lily!".  
  
Lily walked in, and spotted someone sitting on their own beside the Potter's big water fountain in their front foyay *sigh, some people have it all*, and sat down beside him.   
  
"Hi.", the boy said.   
"Umm... Hi...", Lily said, reluctant to become friends with any of that horrible James Potter's friends.   
"You have a cool dog... I saw!", the boy said, trying to make conversation. He was quite reserved, Lily noticed, but he seemed very friendly. But Lily knew that he was quite the prankster, the way he was careening around the Potter residence with a cream pie trying to pie Ellianny-   
"Thanks...", Lily said.   
"So, what's your name?"   
"Lily Evans"   
"Cool. My name is Remus Lupin".   
"That's a cool name... I've never heard it before", Lily said.   
"Yeah."   
"Yeah."   
  
"OOOH! LILY IS IN LOVE!! REMUS AND LILY, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-"   
But before James could finish his trivial song, Lily had wrestled him to the ground, punching the daylights out of him, Remus helping her.   
  
"Augh! Help me!", James shrieked. Lily laughed cruelly.   
"THIS is for the red head joke!", Lily snapped, punching him.   
"THIS is for the love song!", Lily said angrilly, punching him again.   
"THIS is for BEING RUDE TO A POOR BOY ON HIS BIRTHDAY!", Lily heard her mother scream from behind her. Lily turned around just in time to see her mother, looking madder than she had ever before. She pulled our little petite athelete up by the scruff of the neck, and slapped her like mad. 


	2. Blue Hair!

Lily felt her eyes water, but she was tough. She was a hockey player! She pushed her mother away from her, and walked calmly out of the foyay, out into the backyard.   
  
But once she was out of sight, she ran like mad across the road, tears running down her cheeks. Two owls swooped down into the Potter residence, but she took no notice- the Potters were WEIRDOS anyway...   
  
She opened the front door, and blindly kicked off her sandals, and ran up to her room. She started sobbing into her pillow, sadly. Ever since her 8th birthday, when something must of happened- her mother had turned against her, refusing to love her like she loved Petunia. Lily didn't understand why, neither did Petunia (well Petunia despised Lily anyway, so she didn't care), but her father seemed to, but he refused to tell Lily anything. Ever since then, her father had seemed more like a father, he had spent more time with her, etc. He sort of was her mother at the same time too, but not really. No one can ever replace your mother. Well, her mother was still there, her mother just hated her for some reason.   
  
Nikki trotted up the stairs, and jumped into Lily's bed, licking away her tears. Lily stroked Nikki, her anger ebbing away, being replaced with great sadness.  
  
She heard footsteps running up the stairs, and approaching her bedroom. "Oh... not mum...", Lily groaned inwardly.   
  
The door opened, and Lily's first reaction was to yell "GO AWA-"   
  
But then she saw it was only her father.   
  
"Lily, it's oka-" but he stopped when he saw that Lily was crying, something he had never seen her do for so long. He hesitated, then rushed over to her, and hugged her, which was something Mrs. Evans had never done for Lily in a very, very long time. Over two years, in fact!   
  
"Wh-why does she hate me so much??", Lily sobbed.   
  
"It would hurt me to tell you...", Mr. Evans replied. He always replied with that.   
  
Suddenly, the two of them heard a door slam, which was, without a doubt, Mrs. Evans.   
  
She stormed into Lily's room, and immediately started yelling at Lily.   
  
"WHAT A HORRIBLE PERSON YOU ARE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! PUNCHING A BOY ON HIS BIRTHDAY! HOW EMBARASSING IT WAS TO SEE MY OWN DAUGHTER TO PUNCH THE SON OF ONE OF THE MOST INFLUENTIAL FAMILIES IN ENGLAND! WHY, I RECKON I SHOULD JUST DUMP YOU ON THE STREETS?! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE DEAR PETTY?!? MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP ACTING LIKE A BOY, AND START ACTING LIKE A GIRL! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE PETUNIA, AND ACT NORMAL!", Mrs. Evans started yelling.   
  
"Now, er, um, dear, there's no need to lose control like that, we could just talk thi-"   
  
"OH YEAH MUM? AT LEAST I STICK UP FOR MYSELF! AT LEAST I DON'T LET PEOPLE PUSH ME AROUND, AND AT LEAST I STAND UP FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN, INSTEAD OF JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW! AT LEAST I HAVE A LIFE, INSTEAD OF LIVING IN SOMEONE ELSE'S SHADOW! AT LEAST I SET GOALS AND STRIVE FOR THEM! AT LEAST I WEAR UNDERPANTS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AT LEAST I'M INDEPENDANT, AND I THINK FOR MYSELF!", Lily started yelling, now very angry.   
  
"AT LEAST PETUNIA IS NOT A FREAK, LIKE YOU ARE! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!", Mrs. Evans said, angrily.   
  
That was the final straw. Lily felt her emerald green eyes burn, and she felt smoke coming out of her ears. Her father knew he should calm the two of them down- that is, until he saw Lily's eyes turn silver...   
Lily felt so angry... she knew she had to control herself, but she couldn't... she focused on her mother's face... "What ugly hair she has...", Lily thought to herself, when to her great surprise, her mother's hair turned blue.  
  
Mr. Evans yelled in surprise when seeing his wife's hair turned blue and gaped, staring at his wife's hair.   
  
"HA! YOU DESERVED IT, YOU HORRIBLE MOTHER!", Lily shrieked. She had had it. Lily ran out of the room, and started running down the stairs, Nikki at her heels, her father still gawking at his wife's blue hair, his wife still wondering what had happened.   
  
She bolted out of her house, and started jogging, wearing the same tank top and skirt and sandals, running as fast as she could, (so it really wasn't jogging), with Nikki running after her. She heard her father running after her, yelling her name, but she was too angry to care. She just kept running like mad, until she reached the creek behind her house. She jumped over the log, and ran to her secret hide-out- where only she and her dog knew about.   
  
There, she did something that she had only started doing after a long time, she started to cry. Here she was, Lily Evans, who was supposedly very smart, athletic, and according to some people, very pretty (although she didn't care), who was usually very confident, and here she was, crying. Her whole life was messed up- some idiot person across the street from her had made her best friend leave her, because of him, her mother had slapped her silly and admitted she hated her own daughter, and somehow, Lily had turned her mum's hair blue, but she didn't know how.   
  
"Umm... Lily?", a voice asked. Lily turned around, to see Ellianny Potter standing behind her, watching her.   
  
"Great... just the person I wanted to see!", Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Umm... I'm sorry about what my brother said to you... I think he just wanted to play with you... he is ALWAYS talking about you... him and his stupid friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Well, Remus is okay... but haha, those other guys, they're obsessed with you!", Ellianny said, hoping to cheer Lily up.   
"Yeah right! Obsessed with talking about how to make my life a living he11, maybe...", Lily said scornfully.   
"No! Really! I'm not lying, Lily!", Ellianny said. And she wasn't lying... she was speaking the truth.   
"Haha... right..."   
"No really!"   
"Ha..."   
"Anyway, I think it was really cool, how you just punched James out like that... he deserved it... he usually doesn't always bug girls like he bugs you, but whenever he does, they just take it... I think that was really good of you to just stand up to him...", Ellianny said.   
"Really? I think I was really stupid... my mum hates me for it! Well, she's hated me ever since I turned 8 and something must have happened..."   
"Aww? Really? That's HORRIBLE!", Ellianny said.   
"Yeah... it is!"   
"That's a cute dog you've got there, man", Ellianny said.   
"Haha, thanks!", Lily said.   
"This is a nice place you've got here," Ellianny said, now realizing what a nice place Lily had found.   
"Yeah, it is! I've known about this ever since I was like, 6, and only I know about it- okay, well now YOU know about it, but you know... wait, how do you know about this place?"   
"I followed you, when you ran away," Ellianny said.   
"Oh... okay...", Lily said. There was probably more to it , but who cared... Ellianny, although she was brother to such an evil horrible person, was quite nice!  
  
"You'd better get back... your dad's worried sick!", Ellianny said.   
"Yeah, I guess I'll go... I don't want my dad to be upset, but if this causes my mum pain, then GOOD, I'd like to cause her pain like she's been to me for the last few years!", Lily said angrily.   
"I'm sure you'll calm down once you talk it over!", Ellianny said, kindly.   
"I guess... but you know what's weird? I TURNED HER HAIR BLUE! I was really mad, and haha, I just stared at her hair, and somehow, it turned blue!", Lily said.   
Ellianny stared at Lily, a strange sence of realization in her eyes.   
"What?? What??", Lily said. Well, of course, anyone would find it weird if they heard that someone turned their mother's hair blue just by being mad.   
"Lily.. never mind..."   
"No! Tell me!"   
"I shouldn't... but... on your 11th birthday... if I'm right, you'll find out."   
"Naw... tell me right now!"   
"No! Haha, you have to wait!"   
"Pleeeassssssse???"   
"Wait till your 11th birthday."   
"Aww..." 


	3. The Owl

Lily, however, didn't have long to wait for her 11th birthday.   
  
By the time of her 11th birthday, Lily and Isadora were worst enemies, but Lily and Ellianny, most surprisingly, were the best of friends. Lily never thought she'd live to see the day that herself and someone who was related to that... disgusting... person would be even aquaintances, but miracles do happen, she reckoned.   
  
"Lily, dear, help me put up the decorations for your birthday partey, please?", Mrs. Evans said.   
"Okay, mum!", Lily replied. Once Lily had run back home that fateful day, her mother had tried to "forget" everything that happened, although that probably was impossible. Lily liked the change that her mother was being decent to her, but it was very uncomfortable for her.   
  
The doorbell rang, and Mr. Evans went to answer it.   
  
"Well, hi James!", Lily heard Mr. Evans say.   
Lily tensed.   
"Lily...", she heard her mum say warningly.   
"Come right in, James!", Lily heard. Why did he have to come in?? WHY!?  
  
"Hi Lily!", James said, still sporting a black eye- a reminder of when he got beaten up by a girl.   
"Hi.", Lily said, with gritted teeth.   
"I just wanted to give you a birthday present!", James said, smirking.   
"Like I'd open it...", Lily muttered under her breath.   
"What was that?", Mrs. Evans said suspiciously.   
"Oh! I said THANK you!", Lily said sarcastically.   
"Drop the sarcasm, or your mother will eat you alive!", Lily heard her dad mutter to her.   
  
"Well, well! HELLO James!", Petunia said. She seemed to fancy James and Sirius and their little "gang" for some reason. Reasons that made Lily gag and laugh so hard she'd have to cling to a wall for life.   
"Er.. Hello... is it Petunia?", James said, laughingly. Petunia was dressed in a mini skirt and a tank top, revealing... a lot of skin? (A LOT of skin), obviously trying to impress James. James was obviously trying to suppress his laughter, but Lily was already halfway to the bathroom, laughing hysterically.  
  
Mrs. Evans glared at Lily's back.   
  
-----   
  
The next few hours were havoc. Lily and her parents busily tried to set up her 11th birthday partey, with Petunia "trying" to help with her "style" and taste, but ended up popping all the ballons when she tripped over several streamers that had fallen to the floor, and fell on a pile of balloons. The popping noises and the shaking of the floor were enough to make Mr. Evans having to take several Advils, and to make Ellianny stop by to see what the noise was.   
  
Soon, the partey was ready, and all of Lily's friends started filing in.   
  
First, came many of her friends from school, and then several of the friends she had made whilst having a dog walking business. Next came her teammates from her hockey team- one of the most well known ice hockey leagues in London area- and finally, came Ellianny.   
  
"Lily! I am SO sorry!"   
"Sorry about what??"   
"I never knew! I swear! I had nothing to do with this! No! I didn't! I swear!"   
"Ellianny, WHAT IS THE MATTER?"   
  
"Me." James Potter stood in the doorway, smirking.   
"Your parents invited me to your birthday partey!"  
  
"Nooo!", Lily wailed. She wheeled around to see her mother smirking at her.   
"I knew it would be a great treat to have James at your birthday partey! He'll make it SO much more fun! It was all Petty's idea, really, so you should thank her!"   
Lily scowled at her mother.   
To Lily's surprise, the first few hours went quite normally, except when Petunia tripped while playing musical chairs, making the house shake so hard, several of the streamers that decorated the house came down, and when James made a spectacles because he was fascinated by the CD player.   
  
"It's JUST a CD player, already!", Lily said for the 4th time as James made his way to Lily's CD player to see what it was like. Obviously, not many families had CD players just yet, they mainly had record players, but James, apparently, had never seen them before.   
  
"And if push this little button thingy, SOUND comes out of these holes! How fascinating!", James would keep exclaiming.   
  
"James. Shut up!", Lily finally said. James looked slightly hurt, but Lily had no sympathy for him.   
  
What really made the partey a "partey to remember" was when, after all the guests left, and it was only Ellianny (and unfortuantely), James left, an owl flew right into the window, scaring Petunia into running into the broom closet.  
  
"Augh! AN OWL IS IN MY HOUSE!", Lily screamed.   
The owl dropped a letter in Lily's hands.   
"Okay... this is really weird..."   
"No it isn't!", James said, smirking, a word which here means smiling in a most unfriendly fashion.   
"Open it!", Ellianny said, beaming. Lily's father came into the room to watch what was going on, and also to look at the bird (he was quite fond of birds). Nikki streaked into the room, and started chasing after the owl, and the tawny brown owl streaked around the room, hooting, and feathers rained from the ceiling, but Lily didn't care- she was too busy reading the letter that would now change her life. 


	4. I'm not a witch!

Lily looked up, amazed.  
  
"What does it say, Lilikins?", Mr. Evans asked. Lily didn't reply. This HAD to be a joke. This COULDN'T be possible. NO way. She was so shocked she didn't even give her father a cutting remark for calling her Lilikins in public.  
  
"Lily?", Ellianny asked. She waved a hand in front of Lily's face.  
  
"This HAS to be a joke...", Lily muttered.  
  
"Well, it's not!", James said, glad to know something Lily didn't.  
  
"How do you know what's in the letter if you haven't even READ it?", Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"Because Elli and I got our letters delivered by owl on our birthday too!", James said.  
  
"I remember!", Lily said very suddenly, remembering how two owls had soared over head- but she hadn't really thought about it, as she had had her mind preoccupied on something else.   
  
"Haha, NOW you're awake! Tell us what the letter said!"  
  
"Umm... okay... but..."  
  
"Just read your dad the letter already!"  
  
"Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
"Wow.", Mr. Evans said. "So this is the day... your mother and I have had many sleepless nights ever since your 8th birthday..."  
  
But Lily wasn't listening. She was reading the letter, over and over again. This WASN'T possible, not at all. This had to be one of James' stupid jokes, it had to be... her?? A WITCH? She couldn't do magic... she couldn't do anything... James and his evil sidekick Sirius and his other foolish friends must have hired some trained owl to send her that letter... this was so not possible... not at all... no... What was happening? This HAD to be a dream...  
  
Lily pinched herself as hard as possible.  
  
"Ouch! CRAP!", she said outloud.  
  
"Language, Evans!", Potter chuckled.  
  
"It isn't a dream Lily! You're a witch!", Ellianny said, as if she could read Lily's mind.  
  
"But... magic doesn't exist! Magic is just something magicians do in magic shows for little kids!", Lily said, unbelievingly.  
  
"Lily, you're a witch.", her father said, with extreme certainty. Lily never asked how he knew for certain thought, she never asked him about the whole '8th birthday' thing... she was too shocked.  
  
"Has anything weird ever happened to you? When you were mad, angry, upset, or excited about something?", James asked.  
  
"Umm... not exactly..."  
  
"Lily! Don't you remember when you turned your mum's hair blue!", Ellianny said. "That was what I was telling you about in the creek!"  
  
"But- but- that was only one thing..."  
  
"Lily, remember when you were chasing after me, and I climbed up that tree and somehow I fell off the tree? I mean, that wasn't because I was a klutz, that HAD to be magic..."  
  
"Magic my foot!", Ellianny muttered.  
  
"No! Really! I didn't fall out of that tree naturally, I bet Lily used magic unconciously, really!", James insisted.  
  
"Okay... uh huh..."  
  
"Lily, remember during your 8th birthday party, no one could break that pinata, and you just stared at it, and it exploded, and candy rained from the ceiling? That was obviously magic...!", her father said.  
  
Lily looked at her father. "How come you are encouraging the thought that I am a witch? Wouldn't you be sad that I'm a witch?"  
  
"No. You'll learn later. When you're older.", he said.  
  
Usually, whenever he said that, Lily would start whining about how silly and horrible parents could be... but this time, she was just so shocked, she didn't say anything at all.  
  
Her? A witch? No way...!  
  
------------  
I would just like to say thank you to all the people who wrote reviews... they really help me out and encourage me, and I'd just like to say a BIG thank you! Thank you! :) 


	5. Diagon Alley

The next day, the Evans went to Diagon Alley to buy supplies. Of course, they had no idea WHERE in London- in Europe- in the whole world- where they could buy all the supplies listed ("Unless we go to those joke shops..." "JOKE SHOPS!?!? Can you take me, mum?? Please?" "Shut up James!"), so the Potters went with them, although they already had many supplies, since they were a wizarding family, and since the Potter twins had an older sister, Angela.  
  
"Okay, here we are!", said Mr. Potter. Mr Evans parked their mini van next to the record shop. Mr. Potter loved the Evans' mini van... ("Ooo! Look at the circle thing they steer with!" "Harold, please!" "Could you let me look at the engine?" "DAD! It's only a car!")  
  
"We're going to buy a magic wand from a record shop?", Lily asked surreptiously.  
"No... we're going to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron! See- right over there...", James said.  
"You mean that old ugly shack!?", Petunia said, with an air of great annoyance. "I am SO not going in there... can I wait in the car daddy? Please?! It looks so nasty... I bet the people in there have cooties!", she whined.  
"PETUNIA!", Mr. Evans said.  
"She's got a point, Mark!"  
"You're still going!"  
"Fine.", Petunia said, sulkily.  
  
James held the door for Lily, and Lily went through without even looking at him. James closed the door in Petunia's face, but she thought he was "flirting" with her, and she smiled her cheesiest smile, which made even Tom the bartender wince, and Tom had seen all sorts in the Leaky Cauldron...  
"I'm going BLIND!", James sighed. His mother gave him The Look, but Petunia did quite the contrary.  
"He loves me! He really loves me!", she started to sob.  
"Oh, REALLY... talk about getting the wrong idea!", Ellianny said, laughingly.  
"That's ENOUGH!", Mrs. Evans said.   
  
"Okay, this is how you get into Diagon Alley...", Mr. Potter said. He tapped the brick with his wand, and suddenly, the entrance appeared.  
"Welcome- to Diagon Alley.", Mrs. Potter said dramatically.  
"Oh MUM...", James said.  
  
Lily stared, shocked. She would have been even MORE shocked but the past day or two had been so... unusual, she felt as if anything could happen now. She looked at her father, who was staring, with a blank look on his face, but her mother and Petunia were going mad-  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! DARK MAGIC!! MUMMY! WE HAVE TO RUN!"  
"AHHHH!! GOOD GOSH!! DID YOU SEE THAT!?!?"  
"Mum. Calm down already!"  
"DARK MAGIC! NO ONE IS SAFE!"  
"You're over reacting!"  
"You can stay- stay- HERE you FREAK, but WE'RE waiting in the car!", Petunia said. She glared at Lily and the Potters, and stomped out of the Leaky Cauldron, her mother following her.  
Mr. Potter began to chuckle, and soon, the entire Leaky Cauldron was in hysterics.  
"M-muggles???", Tom the bartender managed to choke out.  
"Huh? What's a muggle?"  
"A muggle is what we use to call non magic folk- like your sister and your mother there!", James said, with an air of great importantness (is that a word?) because he knew something the smarty pants Lily didn't know.  
"Oh... okay..."  
"Well get in already! Before the wall closes!", Mrs. Potter said impatiently.  
"Okie...", Lily said, cautiously stepping through the hole. She wished she had not only 10 eyes, but more heads to host those 10 eyes, and more brains in those heads so she could absorb what she was seeing better. There were things she'd never seen before, and she just spet the whole time watching everything, shocked, feeling as if she were watching someone ELSE walk through Diagon Alley for the first time. James and the Potters walked calmly through the place, not caring, since they had been there before... but Lily and her father were simply amazed at what they saw.  
  
The Potters took the Evans through Diagon Alley, acting more like tour guides than neighbours. James raced off at one point to see a new model of broomstick at Quality Quidditch Supplies ("Mum! A new model by the Cleansweeps! Can't I please please buy it???") only to be dragged away by his mother. They set up an account at Gringotts, and they bought all their school books. Finally, it came to getting a wand- something Lily had looked forward too ever since she'd seen Mr. Potter use his wand to open up Diagon Alley.  
  
She walked into the shop with Ellianny and James, alone, because their parents decided to go out to eat together.   
  
"Well. Hello, there.", Mr. Ollivanders said to them.  
"Er... hello...?", Lily said, hesitantly.  
"I have sensed that you would be coming. Lily Evans", he said.  
"Um yeah... and you are?"  
"Ellianny Potter. James Potter.", he said, quietly.  
"Okay..."  
"Don't worry, Lils... Mr. Ollivander can be like this sometimes..."  
"Sometimes? How about ALL the time?"  
"Shut up, James, he'll hear you!"  
"I bet he has cooties..."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"I hear all!", Mr. Ollivander suddenly said.  
"Blasted furnaces of HELL! Look what you did, James!"  
"Language, my dear sister!"  
"Ooh, look who's talking, the curse master himself, who invented about HALF of the curses in the english language before he was even 9!"  
  
Lily, who was tired of their arguing, walked off to inspect the piles and piles of wands.  
  
"Here! Try this..."  
  
And the wand choosing process began.  
  
Finally, Lily chose (well the wand chose) a ten quarter inch long wand, made of willow. It was swishy, and according to Mr. Ollivander, good for charms work.  
  
James chose a mahogany wand, eleven inches. It was pliable, powerful, and excellent for transfiguration.  
  
Ellianny chose a 9 inch yew wand, with a core of a unicorn hair. It was excellent allrounded, but particularly good with levitation.   
  
Lily walked out of the shop, caressing the box that contained her wand. So it was true. She was a witch... and she was holding proof right in her hands. Little did she know that not only was she a witch- but one of the most powerful ones of their time. Little did she know that this would get her into a great deal of trouble.  
  
They piled into the Evans' mini van, and drove back to their homes. The Potters and Mr. Evans, who had grown very close, began jabbering away about muggle technology, but Lily sat in silence, trying to absorb the strange twist her life had just taken.  
  
"We'll pick Lily up for King's Cross at 9:30 PM next Thursday, Mark!", Mr. Potter said.   
"Great! Thanks so much, Harold!"  
"No problem!"  
  
Lily walked back into her house in silence. Petunia and her mother shot fearful glances at Lily, as if she were about to make something explode, but Lily took no notice.   
  
"You okay, Lilikins?", her father asked.  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"No... you aren't dreaming, Lily. You're a witch!" 


	6. Pandemonium at Platform 9 and 3 quarters

"FREAK! Your FREAK friends are here to pick you up!"  
"PETUNIA! What have we discussed about-"  
"Be quiet Mark, Lily IS a freak..."  
"Melanie... it's not right to say that!"  
  
Lily dragged her heavy trunk to the front door.  
  
"Good bye daddy! I'll miss you!", she said, sadly.  
"Good bye Lilikins... we'll miss you!"  
"WE? It's more like YOU, daddy..."  
"Don't worry, Mr. Evans, we're bringing an owl, Lily can send messages to you via owl!", Ellianny said.  
"Hell, no! What if one of my friends sees a freak owl coming into OUR house...!", Mrs Evans said glaring at Lily.  
"Melanie. We talked about this!"  
"I don't give a damn, I don't want nothing to remind me that I have a kid who is a FREAK in my home..."  
  
Lily ignored her mother, and hugged her father. "I'll miss you! And I'll STILL send owls to you.."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Lilikins... I'll see you during Christmas break, I reckon, then?"  
  
"Bye!", Lily said, sadly.  
"Bye!", her father answered, as she walked down the catwalk, and got into the Potter's magic car.  
She heaved her heavy trunk into the boot of their car, and jumped in the front seat.  
  
"What a messed up family...", Mr. Potter muttered to his wife, who sat beside him in the passenger seat. Lily, unfortunately, heard, but she didn't mind. It was true, anyway.   
  
Finally, they reached King's Cross.   
  
"Still have your tickets, guys? Lily?", Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay then, everybody out...  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Potter, how are we supposed to get to Platform 9 and 3 quarters? There IS no platform like that...", Lily asked, now noticing which platform the Hogwarts Express was to leave on.  
"You see that wall over there? Between Platforms 9 and 10? Just walk right into it, and you'll be on the platform.", Mr. Potter said.  
"No way! I'll break my nose!"  
"Haha, don't worry Lily. James will go first!"  
"I will?"  
"Yes, you will..."  
  
Lily watched, smirking, and half hoping this horrible person (the last few days had not made her change her mind about James) would break his nose, but unfortunately, he melted right into the wall, and disappeared.  
  
"Ellianny, you-"  
  
Mr. Potter was cut off.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!", they heard someone yell. A bright green light almost blinded the three people standing beside the wall that was the entrance to platform 9 and three quarters.   
  
Screams echoed throughout the station, as people started running everywhere. Chaos was the only word for this. Pandemonium broke out, as muggles raced around the platform, screaming. With a pop, several wizards appeared out of thin air beside them and they ran towards the source of the green light. Several wizarding children, who were just like Ellianny and Lily, raced into the Potters and Lily, crashing into them.  
  
"What's going on?", Lily shrieked.  
  
"It's YOU-KNOW-WHO!!!", a young boy yelled. He started sobbing, and his mother tried to shush him. Lily stood on tiptoe just in time to see a tall man push a pregnant woman on to the tracks.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!", Lily shrieked. She wanted to move to see if the woman was okay, but Mr. Potter held her back. The tall man who had just pushed the woman on to the tracks was coming up to them...   
  
"EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!", they heard a conductor yell.  
  
"GET MOVING! WHAT D'HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR NOTHING, MOVE!", a man yelled harshly to Lily.  
"Lily! Go!"   
"Go on! Go! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS COMING!", a woman yelled.  
Lily defied her fears and ran into the wall, expected to break her nose, but she soared right through. She stopped and looked behind her, just as several Hogwarts kids rammed right into her, running her over.  
"AHH!", Lily shrieked. Mr. Potter ran through, helped her up, grabbed her trunk off the trolley, and pushed the trolley away.   
"Where's James?!? Ellianny! Come on, this is an emergency, we have to go!", Mr. Potter yelled.  
"I'm here!", Lily heard Ellianny yell.  
"Where's James?!", Mr. Potter yelled. There were parents everywhere, looking for their children and friends.  
"I'm here, dad! Argh- get off my foot- sorry-"  
"Come on! MOVE!", Mr. Potter growled, and lead them to the train.  
"Mr. Potter, could you please tell me what was going on-"  
"No time to explain Lily, just MOVE!", Mr. Potter almost yelled. Lily, who was very confused and relieved that she was not alone, ran along, pulling her trunk behind her.   
She heard explosions, and knew that something VERY wrong had happened.   
Screams echoed around her.  
"Get on the train! NOW!", Mr. Potter yelled.  
"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!", they heard someone yell, but no one took notice to him.  
"Lily paused, completely confused, and shocked- but Mr. Potter shoved her on the train, and grabbed their trunks and shoved them into a compartment.  
"Daddy!", they heard a girl sob;.  
"Where's mummy?", they heard a boy ask his father, and his father whipped his head around, looking wildly for where his wife was.  
"Kids- I have to leave you hear, STAY ON THE TRAIN, AND DO NOT GET OFF UNTIL YOU GET TO HOGWARTS!", Mr. Potter said very firmly.   
"Mr. Potter, could you PLEASE tell me wha-"  
"James, Ellianny, explain to her. I'm an auror, so I have to go..."  
Even from the train, they hard another explosion, and then, Lily heard spine tingling laughter, as if someone was having fun making explosions...  
"DADDY!", they heard a girl scream.  
  
"Have a good year! AND DON'T YOU DARE GET OFF THIS TRAIN!", Mr. Potter yelled behind his back. He ran out, only looking back once, and as he ran back through the wall, they saw him take out his wand.  
  
Ellianny began to cry, and Lily felt scared. There were parents, kids, everyone, it seemed- screaming, panicking.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!?", Angela Potter, Ellianny and James' older sister screamed, as she ran into their compartment, accompanied by Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Where's Harold!?!? Oh thank the heavens you people are alive...!", Mrs. Potter began to sob.  
"Dad went to fight You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters!", James said, a serious look in his eyes.  
"What's GOING ON!?!", Lily asked, frantic, angry, and confused.  
Another bang sounded around them, so loud, the train shook... 


	7. The Hogwarts Express

"Oh, would someone PLEASE think of the children!", an elderly woman wearing a silver grey cloak wailed.  
"What the HELL WAS THAT!?", Angela screamed. The train lurched. It was almost as if the train was about to tip over...  
"EVERYBODY ABOARD!", they heard someone yell.  
"Are they mad!? Why do they want people to get on the TRAIN!?", Lily shrieked.  
"Because it is only at Hogwarts you will be protected from Voldemort, and it's 11 o' clock and they want all the kids to be safe... and this train has lots of safety features, you'll be safe in here, unless... the Dark Lord comes aboard..."  
"SAY YOU-KNOW-WHO WILL YOU!?!"  
"WHO IS YOU-KNOW-WHO!?"  
Mrs. Potter scrambled to get off the train.  
"Mummy!", Ellianny began to wail.  
"I have to get off now! I have to help out! I'm a backup Auror at the Ministry... I have to go! DO NOT LEAVE THIS TRAIN until you reach Hogwarts. Ellianny, it's okay, send me an owl at school-"  
The train began to move...  
Mrs. Potter kissed all of her children a final good bye, and gave Lily an extra hug.  
"Good bye!", she called, as she jumped out of the train, just before it began to speed up.  
"Mummy!", Ellianny wailed again, as she scrambled to the window to watch her mother run off.  
"Shh! It's okay..."  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"  
"MUMMY!", Ellianny began to cry very hard, her shoulders shaking. Angela moved towards her, and hugged her.  
"It'll be okay..."  
"What is going on!?", Lily asked, for about the 20th time. This time, however, she got an answer.  
"You-Know-Who attacked the station, he attacked the muggles! He did it today because he knew there were wizarding folk here today, and he wanted to make a big impression... attacking muggles and wizards...!", James said, serious for a change. His gray-blue eyes looked grave and upset.  
"James, just call him Voldemort... Potters are proud and bold, and if you wish to uphold the family name, you shall not call him You-Know-Who, you shall call him by his real name- just like Dumbledore said, fear of the name induces fear of the dude himself!", Angela said.  
"I don't think Dumbledore used the word 'dude', idiot!", a slimy haired boy said, as he stood in the doorway of their compartment. Another boy with brown hair that was dyed blonde at the edges (a lame attempt at looking "cool") stood beside him.  
"Shut up Snape, Malfoy. Get out of our compartment!", Angela said, with great annoyance.   
"Make us!"  
"Fine!", Angela said, angrily. She slammed the door in their face.  
"OW! My nose! I'll be telling my father this, and you'll be in trouble!", they heard Malfoy's voice exclaim angrily.  
"Do the world a favour and shut up! The more you talk, the more bad breath comes out of your mouth, the greater risk of us all choking to death!", Ellianny snapped, now that she had stopped crying.  
"You tell him, Elli! NO ugly slimy haired kids like THEM mess with POTTERS!", James said.  
"Guys... I'm still confused! So, why was this guy, Voldemort-"  
"Call him YOU-KNOW-WHO will you!!?!"  
"Let her continue! Just call him Voldem- oh, stop it James!- just call him Voldemort!", Angela snapped.  
"So why was he causing explosions? What was that green light? Like... I'm just really lost...!", Lily said.  
"Okay, let us get you straight. You see, Voldemort- he just came to light a few months ago- he is a Dark Wizard- some refer to him as the Dark Lord- and he started out half blood, a "good kid" according to the last headmaster- Professor Dippet- and apparently, he came to Hogwarts- but once he left, he decided he wanted to get himself some power- and he underwent a load of transformations, and then he resurfaced- almost no one recognized him- he got a load of supporters, some just wanting some power, some he tricked, some who are afraid of him- NONE of them Potters, us Potters would sacrifice ourselves before becoming one of his- anyway, he's VERY evil, he's killed plenty, but don't worry- you'll be safe at Hogwarts, it's one of the safest places in the world!", Angela explained.  
"Oh... so Voldemort- but what was that green light? WHY does he kill muggles and wizards?", Lily asked.  
"Okay, you see, the green light was from the Killing Curse- Avada Kedavra- kills people like THAT-" Angela snapped her fingers for emphasis- "and he does it because A, he thinks it's fun, B, he thinks he looks more powerful, and C, what do you expect from such an evil man!?", she explained.  
"Oh... I think I saw him! He pushed a pregnant woman on the tracks!"  
Angela's face became very grave. "Lily, I know this may scare you... but you can expect that the next few years are going to be HORRIBLE. With him in power... well Albus Dumbledore shall always rule- but with him up there, killing people- you never know, you'll just have to be really careful.", Angela said solemnly.  
"Okay..."  
  
The four fell silent, and settled in their seats to watch the countryside fly by.  
  
"How old are you, Angela?", Lily asked.  
"I am 16 years old- next year will be my last and final year at Hogwarts.", she replied, with a hint of great sadness.  
"Oh... So, what do you do when you get out of school?"  
"Well, there are all sorts of career paths. You could work at the ministry- like my mum and dad- and they expect me to make it into the Ministry. My grand-father was Minister of Magic, and my great-grand-father before him, and so on. My dad is going to be in the running soon- he's one of the best Aurors out there. I really want to be an auror- such rewarding work, catching those Dark Wizards!"  
"Oh, cool!", Lily said. Aurors, from what she had heard- were sort of like police officers.  
Angela, who was already used to riding the Hogwarts Express, fell asleep rather quickly. James and Ellianny started playing Gobstones, with Lily watching, until James' best friends in the world, Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst in.  
"Hey! Wazzup!? We've been looking all over for you! And you people are just hiding in the back here..."  
"Peter here almost missed the train! He had to run like mad to catch up, and we opened the door and he jumped in... the fatso, he nearly didn't make it!"  
"I'm NOT a fatso..."  
"Yes you are, look at all that fat!"  
"Okay...", Peter said submissively.  
"Come on, we want to prank Snape!", Sirius said playfully.  
"Really?! I was so caught up with what happened I nearly forgot you guys!"  
"How could you nearly forget us!?"  
"Well come on, let's go!", Remus said happily. The foursome left the compartment door open, until Remus came back and closed it, an apologetic look on his face.  
"They're best friends- they have a little "gang" too..., Ellianny said, staring after them.  
  
Lily suddenly had a brilliant idea...  
"Ellianny... let's go prank your BROTHER!", she said, excited.  
Ellianny giggled. "Okay!", she said.  
"You'll have a difficult time, my lil bro knows almost all the tricks in the book! I reccomend sneaking up on him...", Angela said, sleepily.  
"Any ideas, Angi?"  
"Magical or Muggle?"  
"He probably knows all the magical ones.. what about Muggle pranks?"  
"Oooh! I know TONS of muggle pranks!", Lily exclaimed, her eyes flashing from excitement.  
"Tell me!"  
"Okay, this is what we do..."  
  
15 minutes later, Lily and Ellianny were hiding under a seat, waiting for James' little "gang" to open the door.   
  
"Where ARE they!?", Ellianny asked, afraid the prank had been ruined.  
"They'll come.. patience!"  
"Okiieee...."  
"Wait, I hear them!"  
"Shh!"  
"So excited!"  
"Shut up, already!"  
  
"And like, did you see Snape's expression? I was like HA! And..."  
  
James opened the door.  
  
BANG! A bucket full of toilet water, that was balanced on top of the door sloshed all over James, Sirius, and Peter, but missing Remus.  
  
"HAHAHA!", Lily burst out in laughter, giving out their location.  
"GET THEM!", Sirius roared. Lily and Ellianny tore through the compartment, running like mad, while Sirius and James ran after them.  
"Why does this stuff smell?"  
"EW! It's TOILET WATER!"  
"Oh, yuck!!!", Sirius moaned, grateful he wasn't in his Hogwarts robes yet.  
  
"I am SO going to get them..."  
  
"Guys! Get back in here, and change! We're about to arrive at Hogwarts!", Angela said, poking her head out of the door. Her hair was touseled from sleeping the whole time.  
  
Lily paled, and although there wasn't much light where she and Ellianny were hiding (in the food trolley cabinet) she could see that Ellianny was a bit scared of going to Hogwarts too. 


	8. The Sorting Ceremony

"Ackroyd, Jullienne!"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Appleton, Genivieve!"  
"Slytherin!"  
Boos errupted from the Gryffindor table.  
"Oh my GOSH, I'm so scared...", Ellianny repeated for the hundredth time. Lily nodded in agreement, terrified herself. Time had flied by so quickly, from when Angela told them that they were about to arrive at Hogwarts, to when they met Hagrid, the gamekeeper ("He looks scary, but he's really rather nice!"), to now, when they were being sorted.  
"I want to be in Gryffindor... all the Potters have been in Gryffindor!"  
"I want to be in Ravenclaw, they sound nice! But Gryffindor doesn't sound too bad!"  
"I hope I'm not in Hufflepuff... I swear, if I am, I'm just going to quit school...!"  
"Be quiet James! Oh shoot... what if we get put in Slytherin!"  
"Nooo! Don't mention it! They're EVIL!"  
"Hufflepuffs have cooties!"  
  
.... the list continued...   
  
"Dahvidsohnn, Molly!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"FINALLY! Our first Gryffindor!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
"Oh god, I won't make it!"  
"Never say the Lord's name in vain!", a muggle who stood beside her snapped.  
"Okay, okay!"  
"Go on, Lily!"  
  
Lily walked up to the stool, it was such a long walk... but she held her head up high, refusing to be scared. This was nothing worse than when her coach forced her to sing the national anthem during one of their junior league hockey games. Nothing worse at all.  
  
She sat down, and put the hat over her head. Grief, it stunk...  
  
"I see, that you want to be in Ravenclaw, and I COULD put you in there... you have the mind, the wit, and the brains it takes..."  
"Then could you please put me in Gryffindor?", Lily thought.  
"However, your heart belongs in Gryffindor... brave, intelligent, noble, and everything a Gryffindor should be. I can tell that deep inside your heart, you with to be in Gryffindor!"  
"Gryffindor! But- but- RAVENCLAW! James is probably going to be in that house... I dont' want to be in the same house as that cootie-ful boy!"  
"That is what you think... but look inside yourself, girl. You belong in....  
.  
.  
.  
.... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cheers errupted from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We've got the hot one!"  
"ACKERLY! LANGUAGE!"  
"Sorry, Professor!"  
"Hot? Ha! I'd find a hotter girl anywhere except at the Gryffindor table...", Snape muttered to Malfoy, annoyed.  
"Shut up Snape!", James called down the line.   
"Oh, look, Big-Head himself! I heard a girl dumped toilet water all over you and Black on the school train... REALLY!"  
"That's it! You sta-"  
"ENOUGH! SNAPE! POTTER!"  
"But- POTTER star-"  
"ENOUGH!", McGonagall snarled. It was enough to shush the both of them.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily, oblivious to the arguing up front, sat down next to several girls at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi. What's your name?"  
"Mabel Bigish la Bootay, and don't make any jokes, I've heard them all", she said. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes, but under her robes, Lily could see she was wearing knee high pink furry boots. She wore a lot of makeup, and instead of putting her blonde hair in a regular pony-tail or braid, she had put it into a huge bun, looking as if she were about to attend a ball, more so than she was attending a Sorting Ceremony at a wizarding school.  
"Haha, Lily Evans, eh? You know the Potter boy? INTRODUCE ME!", Mabel commanded.  
"Ummm... okay..."  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Mabel, stop torturing the poor kid! She's only a first year!"  
"A first year who knows the Potter boy!"  
"Hey Lily! Glad ya got in Gryffindor!", Ellianny said, as she bounded over to Lily. Lily smiled, glad to have a familiar face at the Gryffindor table with her.  
They watched James get sorted- the hat barely touched his head before screaming Gryffindor. They watched Izza Potter (Izsah-belle Potter) get sorted into Gryffindor too.  
"Great! All the Potters are in Gryffindor AGAIN!", Angela said, reaching across the table to slap James on the back.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony soon ended.  
  
"Welcome- to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!", they heard Professor Dumbledore announce. And thus started Lily, Ellianny, and James' first year at Hogwarts.  
  
------  
NOTE: This f/f is going to be VERY VERY long... Sorry! Sometimes you may encounter chapters, like the end of Chapter 7, that are quite meaningless... they are just written for entertainment, not to do anything about the plot, perhaps they are used to stress the identity and character of certain people in my story. There are probably going to be a TON of chapters, probably maybe even 15-20 PER year, and I plan to go all the way after Hogwarts... so I'm looking at a LOT of Chapters. So I beg for your patience, and I hope you will continue to read this ficcy! And thank you so much to those who reviewed my ff! You're so nice! :) 


	9. Angry, Confused, a Mirror, and a Book

Note To File: This story goes from 1st year and after 7th year, so I am only going to skim over 1st year, I will totally skip 2nd year, sorry, but 3rd year, something BIG is going to happen so I have to keep that part in ;)  
  
"Miss Evans, would you care to demonstrate how the levitation charm is done?", Professor Flitwick asked.  
"Sure, Professor!", Lily answered readily. She smirked at James.   
"Then go ahead!"  
"Wingardium Leviosa!", Lily recited. She focused on the feather... and no... it wasn't going up! No wait... MAYBE....   
Lily focused on her feather, and flicked and swished her wrist...  
"See, she can't do it!", Lily heard a certain someone whisper from behind her. Her eyes blazed, and she focused even harder and...  
"Everyone! Congratulations, Miss Evans has done it! She successfully did a levitation charm before any of you!", Professor Flitwick said proudly, jumping up and down on his traditional pile of books.  
  
Lily stopped the charm, and waited as the strip of parchment she was levitating slowly floated back down to the table. She gave a side long glance at James, who saw her, and she was proud to see that he was looking rather sour.  
  
"You showed him!", Ellianny said, proudly, clapping Lily on the back.  
  
It was now the middle of October, over 1 month had passed, and Lily had to admit, although she missed her father a little bit, she was not homesick at all. With all her homework, and the excitement of being at Hogwarts in general, she had barely felt that any time had passed.  
  
However, things had started to heat up, at least for the first years. There was now huge competition between Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Lily and James particularly. Since they were apparently so competitive, Lily now hated James even more. The trio were obviously the most talented, at least in the first years, if not in the whole school. Most of the Gryffindor girls sided with Lily, cheering her on, whenever it came to showing that stuck up James Potter up, and most of the boys, and some of the girls who cared more about looks than brains, sided with either James or Sirius.  
  
Lily thought she had yet to find a more horrible and conceited person than Petunia Evans, but she was wrong. Obviously, she hadn't met Lucius Malfoy or Serverus Snape yet. Their first encounter was not exactly horrible, at least in Lily's eyes, but since Ellianny already knew quite well who they were and how horrible they were, her attitude rubbed off on Lily.  
  
"Hey, Evans! Mudblood!", Lily had first heard. Lily turned around, trying to track down who had called her name.  
"The name is Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.", Malfoy had first introduced himself. "And this is my... friend-"  
"BEST friend"  
"Right... this is my friend, Severus. Serverus Snape.", Malfoy had continued.  
"That's nice..."  
"I am just giving you advanced warning, mudblood, that mudblood you are, you don't want to spend time with any Potters. They are selfish, rich, stuck up, and the more time you spend with those muggle-loving idiots, the mor-"  
"Malfoy, Snape, Lily already knows that you're selfish, rich, stuck up and all that other stuff you mentioned, she doesn't need to be reminded!", Ellianny said, interrupting.  
"Potter. Keep your nasty, ugly face out of my mind, I'm going blind by the minute!", Snape snarled.  
"I thought you were blind already! I mean, you are at least too blind to see that you are butt ugly."  
"Shut up, Evans, you mudblood!"  
"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT, MALFOY!", Ellianny screeched. She launched herself at Malfoy.  
"Potter! Malfoy! That's 5 points off Gryffindor and 10 points off Slytherin!"  
"But- but- 10!?!?"  
"Insulting your peers, that's not a good start!"  
"But- but- she- HER- tried- to- ki- kill me!", Malfoy sputtered, going red in the face.  
"Mr. Malfoy, if I ever hear you calling any students names, especially the one word you used just now, I will personally make sure Professor Cornelieye hears, and gives you proper dicipline!", a Hufflepuff prefect barked. She fingered her prefect badge proudly.  
  
Malfoy marched off, steaming, Snape, his sidekick, who honestly needed to get his own life instead of living in the shadow of someone else following in behind.  
  
Ellianny didn't move, she just kept glaring at the spot where Malfoy once was.  
"Elli...", Lily said warningly.  
Ellianny didn't reply. They were two minutes late for dinner, and Lily was hungry.  
"Elli! Come on! I can smell lasagna!"  
Ellianny didn't move.  
"Don't get all fussy over that idiot, COME ON!", Lily snapped.  
Ellianny remained still.  
"What's wrong?"  
Ellianny turned around.  
"What?"  
"Lily... when I tried to beat up Malfoy, I knocked him over, and his sleeve went up... Lily, he's a death eater!"  
"A.. a what? How do you know?"  
"You know, those idiots who attacked the train station, remember? I knew because I saw the dark mark on his arm!"  
"But he's too YOUNG to be a death eater!"  
"He still has a mark, meaning he's one of Voldemort's followers. We have to watch our backs..."  
"What about greasy??"  
"Haha! Greasy! He never washes his hair!"  
"Okay, but did he have the dark mark?"  
"I never saw!", Ellianny snapped at Lily, angrily.  
"Okay, OKAY I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry doesn't cut it sometimes, Lily!", she snarled, and she ran off into the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
Lily stood still, in the middle of the entrance hall.  
"What's with her?"  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Ellianny still hadn't told Lily what was bothering her. Despite Lily's best attempts, Ellianny was acting rather coldly towards Lily, and Lily had no idea why.  
"Elli, PLEASE talk to me!"  
Ellianny turned her back on Lily, and marched off to the other end of the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast with two other girls- Lily recognized them as Mabel Biggish la Bootay and her friends, the people Lily spoke to during the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
Lily started eating her eggs, pushing away the bacon, which was a food Lily truly despised for some reason.   
  
"Carrots! Wazzup!!?!?", Sirius exclaimed, 'patting' her on the back so hard she spat out the pumpkin juice that was in her mouth.  
"Shut up!", Lily mumbled, irritably. However, to her dismay, Sirius sat down beside her. James and Remus settled down across from her, and Peter sat next to Sirius.  
"What do you want?", she said, nastilly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ellianny whispering in Mabel's ear, and Lily had the feeling she was bad mouthing her.  
"We- wanted- to-"  
"Ever heard to keeping your mouth closed while eating!?", Lily snapped.  
"My bad..."  
"Lily, what Sirius wanted to say was, the Halloween ball is coming up- and we have a bit of a problem-"  
"Shut up, James! Lily, they both want to ask you to go to the ball, and now they are fighting over who you will take!", Remus said, smirking in an evil fashion.  
"REMUS! You... you... BAKA!", Sirius howled.  
Half of the Gryffindor table was now looking at Lily, James, and the rest of the gang with interest, most of them smiling in a bemused way, or giggling madly.  
"Baka?", Angelique inquired.  
"It means 'idiot' or something along those lines in Japanese..."  
"Since when do YOU, Sirius Black, know Japanese?"  
"Ever since James and I decided to sneak into Lily's room and steal something out of her bookshelf-"  
"We heard someone coming, so we grabbed the first thing we saw and climbed out the window, and back down the tree-"  
"- and we had already stolen it, so we decided to make good use of it, anyway-"  
"- Sirius took it home and learned Japanese, therefore", James finished.  
Lily was looking at them, angrily. Embarassed because Remus had blurted out everything outloud, making the whole table look at them, angry because Ellianny was mad at her for some reason, pissed because the cooking staff at Hogwarts made their bacon so fattening it was frightening, and half erked that James and Sirius had stolen her Japanese dictionary.  
"Haha. So THAT's where my dictionary went. I thought Petunia ran out of toilet paper and decided to use the pages of my book instead.", Lily said, in a serene and calm manner. Or so everyone thought. Although breakfast was not even half over, Lily picked up her bag and books, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Damn. You pissed her off bad, man!", Sirius muttered.  
"Sirius Black, watch your language!", Professor McGonagall reprimanded.  
"A little too young to be using the d-word, eh, Professor?", James asked, innocently.  
"Potter!"  
"Sorry Professor!"  
  
***  
  
Lily was so mad, she forgot where she was going. In fact, she hadn't had a single idea where she was going in the first place, she was just stomping around, looking so livid, even Peeves dared not to approach her, which was a first.  
  
She finally calmed down, and tried to find out where she was. Apparently, she was on the second floor... in a corridor she had never gone down before. There were no classrooms here, only storage rooms. How had she gotten here? She had never noticed this place before...  
  
She went into one room, which had a mirror, and several books inside. Maybe, for around 15 minutes until class started, she would read. Lily walked into the room, put down her bag, and examined the mirror.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised...", she read the engraving in the mirror. She looked into it, and saw herself, her face still slightly pink.   
  
What she saw next, however, make her very curious- very curious, indeed. She almost screamed, in fact.   
  
She was at her house, in the Muggle world. There was a full moon behind her, and the stars were out. It was probably late in the evening, and mid summer. James was next to her, and he wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her, Lily saw herself melting in his arms.  
  
"DISGUSTING!", Lily cried, backing away from the mirror, spinning around and seeing if James really was there. No one was there. She looked back in the mirror, and saw the same image of James, and looked away. James was probably still in the Great Hall, stuffing his face.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"Probably just my wild imagination...", she said outloud, laughing uneasily. What kind of freaking mirror was this!?!  
  
She picked up one of the books, which was clearly very old. However, the one on the top of the pile appeared to have been read quite recently, she saw faint fingerprints in the dust that was on top of the book. It read:  
  
'The Order of the Phoenix: The Philosophy, Signs, and Theory Behind it'  
  
Lily opened the book. She read the first paragraph...  
  
"For thousands of years, wizards and witches alike pondered what the meaning of The Order of the Phoenix was, who it could possibly be, and how to detect the signs of a new one coming. This book shall explain the answers to all the queries magicians like yourself reading this have right now."  
  
"What's the Order of the Phoenix?", Lily asked outloud. She turned to the table of contents, the table of contents usually explained everything- as she learned in Muggle school, whenever they had a research assignment.   
  
"Forward, Introduction, Chapter 1- The Makings of Love?!", Lily read outloud. The rest of the Chapters also had very strange names.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. She had 5 minutes to get to class-  
  
She looked back at the dusty, old book. She slipped it into her bag, and decided to use it as bed time reading- she would return it in a day or two, no one would ever know... 


End file.
